Hug
by ChiseiChii801
Summary: He fell for you, but how about you? What will you do if you realized that you like him too?


**A/N: Hiiii~ hohoho~ Is this an odd crossover? Well, if you think so... sorry! But you may try reading this hahaha~**

**(Sorry for my wrong grammar... ENJOY!)**

**...**

**(**_**You **__**are**_ _**Mio)**_

Kise Ryota.

He is a well-known model in Japan and is also a popular basketball player from Kaijou High. Somehow, this guy is also popular in your school- in Sakuragaoka High.

They first met when your school was been invited to play at their school for their cultural festival. Apparently, Sawako-sensei has a friend from Kaijou high, and she immediately accepted the offer.

You played. Although it's too embarrassing for you to sing some of the lyrics Yui had forgotten, it was still enjoyable... BUT IT WAS ALL RUINED when that GUY became clingy and attached to you all of a sudden, like a dog who just found his owner!

You find him annoying, more annoying than your best friend Ritsu.

"But still... you can't change the fact that you already like him, right? Look. It's already been a week since then, yet you still talk about him." Ritsu interrupted with a grin when you were complaining about Kise's annoying personality.

"Huh?! W-who would like that idiot?!" you shouted with a blush on your face.

"Everyone does... I guess? He is popular afterall. Plus he's handsome~" Mugi said with a smile.

"Mm! I also like him too!" Yui said with a smile while she took a bite of her strawberry cake. You crossed your arms and sighed.

"Not everyone does! I don't like him! Well.. he is indeed handsome... NO! I mean, he got a nice face... but he's not that handsome!"

_"Woah. Tsundere.."_ all your friends thought in unison.

Ritsu turns away and looks at the ceiling with her face resting on her palm.

"But seriously, out of all the girls out there... you sure are lucky, Mio."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well... look. It's KISE RYOTA! One of the popular guys in Japan! To think that among the girls out there, he chose to be with you. It means he likes you, right?" Ritsu said with a matter of fact.

_"Huuuh? He likes me? No way."_

"Now that you mentioned it... I wonder why he likes you so much after that... even though it's the first time you've met!" Mugi said with her eyes sparkling. You know it. She's imagining something again.

"Because she's beautiful, and lovely! Plus, she so awesome-ssu~"

Everyone stops talking and looked at the person behind you, which turns out to be Kise Ryota in flesh.

"Yo!" he greeted with a cheery smile. Your friends replied, but you didn't. You were petrified in shock because of his sudden appearance, that you thought he was a ghost.

"Mio-chan...? Are you alright?" Yui worriedly tap your shoulders and shakes you, but you didn't seem to mind as you were still shock and terrified.

"Woah... You really did scare her so badly, Kise-sama! Good Job~!" Ritsu and Kise high-fived, and then Kise looks at you with a smile.

"Let me handle this~"

You felt a warm feeling on your cheeks, then you suddenly felt a blow on your ears. You came back to reality because you had a goosebumps, and apparently when you came back, you heard Kise whisper your name with his seductive voice before nibbling your ears.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" you screamed. All of them laughed at your reactions. You just can't stop yourself from screaming!

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what did you just- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Hahahaha! Miocchi's reactions are the best! I never get tired of this!"

When you heard what Kise said, your chest hurt. _Am I just an entertainment?_ Negative thoughts started to enter your mind, until you glared at Kise and stood up. Kise looks at you as he tilts his head, not knowing why you suddenly stood up and glared at him.

"I am not your entertainment!" you yelled as you stormed out of the room.

"Why the hell is she angry?" Ritsu mumbled as she sighed.

Kise immediately followed you, just like a dramatic scenario in a shoujo manga. Ritsu and the others, of course, was been shocked as Kise ran after you.

...They grinned as they follow Kise, an evil plan on their mind.

.

.

"Miocchi~! Wait up-ssu~!" he yelled as he was trying to catch up to you. You stopped walking and turned around just to see the annoying blondie following you.

"Why the hell are you following me?!" you continued walking and hurriedly quickened your footsteps, only to be stopped when Kise caught your arm and made you face him.

There you saw a serious side of Kise. Somehow, his eyes felt that it's piercing through your heart. With his eyes directly looking at you, you felt your heartbeat quickened. You don't know why, but it's really fast and quite loud. You just brushed off that feeling when you decided that it was just you getting tired after running outside the clubroom.

_There's no other meaning. Yeah._

With Kise getting your whole attention, you forgot that the both of you are looking at each other INTENSELY and are both standing in the hallway. Good thing the students are still having their classes on their own rooms, which is quite lucky on your part.

You realized that his hands are still holding your arms. You blushed at that thought and looked away.

"W-will you let me go?"

"But if I did..." he immediately replied. "...you're going to run away. I won't let that happen again."

You irritatingly looked at him. "What's with that drama-" he cut you off as he added...

"Look. What if you're going to run again and you'll be in an accident? What if you'll get hurt? I won't let that happen! I won't let my special person get hurt because of me!"

He looked at you seriously, and you blushed. Somehow, what he just said made your heart thump.

"W-w-w-what..." you blushed madly. "Y-you should say that to your girlfriend! I-it's not as if you're my boyfriend... so just let me go, you dumbass."

You don't know what you're saying. And when you realized what you've just said, you wanted to faint.

What you've just said seems like... it has a meaning.

Before you explain what you've just said, Kise suddenly pulled your arm and embraced you. Tightly. As if he'll never let you go, just like what he had said.

Your eyes widened and you blushed, naturally. Being hugged by a guy for the first time (except your dad lol) makes you feel uneasy, but somehow... this man's body warms you up.

It's too comfortable.

"Miocchi... what you've just said..." Kise whispered as his you felt his breath of your neck. The way he said your name feels like you're in a cloud nine. Again. You don't understand what you're feeling right now... but somehow, the words Ritsu said rings in your mind.

_"But you can't change the fact that you already like him too..."_

You don't know his reactions, but you can feel that he's quite nervous... or happy... or perhaps, he's just being weird. His tight hug become tighter, but you can still breathe.

"...Uhm... I don't know if I'm right, but It seems like you're saying that...I should become your boyfriend first so I won't be able to let you go." you blushed. "...Did I translate it right?"

Your heart beats rapidly. It feels like it's going to burst!

"N-n-n-no WAY! I-it's not a-as if I want you to be my.. b-boyfriend! Don't jump into conclusions, hah!"

Kise chuckled at your reply before finally facing you again. Now, you're looking at each other. Face to Face.

"Mou~ you're just like Midorimacchi~!" you just looked at him curiously. _Who the heck is Midorimacchi?_

"But... what if I told you that I want to be your... uhh.. you know... boyfriend?"

He got you.

You don't know what to say. You're speechless!

You just stared at him with those eyes full of shock, and somehow your heart beats loudly. Again. and Again. and Again.

But this time, you also heard another heartbeat... the same as yours. It's coming from him... the guy in front of you.

You don't want to admit. But hearing himsay that makes you happy from the bottom of you heart with no reason.

_No. Scratch that._

You finally understand.

There is a reason why you're happy hearing it from him. It's because...you like him. You really do like him.

And you know that he likes you too. So what's the problem...?

...oh yeah. _It's me. _

You're scared. You don't know why, but perhaps... if you'll accept him as your first boyfriend, you'll wonder: _What if he's just toying with me? What if he'll get tired of me? What if...what if..._

So many 'if's' are entering your mind. But looking at him, you know that... he really likes you.

"W-well... you don't have to answer that right now, Miocchi! I'm not ready to be... rejected..."

_Rejected? _Your eyes widened. But rather than entering another drama scenario, you smacked his head and stomped his foot.

"Oww..! T-that hurtssss!T^T"

You sighed before you answer. _This is it._

You finally decided. _If we like each other, then what's the problem?_

Another thought came from your mind. Negative thoughts.

_Well... I'll just KICK those problems that will hinder my life! Who cares? Just... ATTACK, MIO!_

Finally.

"I-I'm not rejecting you...!" Kise looked at you, wide eyes. "E-eh? T-then-" you covered his mouth and looked away.

"W-well.. I'm not also accepting you! Ugh. Why is this so hard... AHHHHH! Just do what you want, R-R-R-Ryota!"

For the first time, you called his first name. Kise's face lit up, and gave you another hug. A hug full of love and happiness. You smiled at yourself before hugging back.

"If you're going to hurt me... I'll kill you." you mumbled as you clutched his shirt. Kise chuckled and kissed your head, which surprised you, obviously.

"W-w-w-w-what!" you pushed him and looked at him. He was still wearing that smile, and you knew he was really happy. You became speechless when he moves his face closer, probably a centimeter afar from you. You blushed and he smiled, before replying with a serious yet calm... yet lovely... voice of his.

"I won't... and I'll never will."

.

.

.

.

Ever since then, your fanclub members increased.

You don't know why at first. But finally, you understand why.

...Your friends took a photo of you, romantically hugging the popular Kise Ryota.

_AHHHHHHHH! SO EMBARRASSING!_

You punished them, especially Ritsu and confiscated their phone. You also deleted the pic they took without your permission.

Though what they didn't know was that.. before you delete them, you send it without their permission and saved that pic on your phone.

Well... it's also a part of your memory, isn't it?

A special memory, that is.

**THE END~~~~~~~~**

_**How was it?! Please review~ Negative comments are also welcome, for it will be able to help me in the future!**_

_**But... not that harsh comments... ne? ^_^ THANK YOUUU FOR READING AND…if you liked this story… STAY TUNED FOR MY OTHER Knb x K-on ONE-SHOTS~**_


End file.
